heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Spacely
Cosmo S. Spacely (B. 1995) is George Jetson's boss. He appears as a character in the animated series The Jetsons. In the series he was voice by the late Mel Blanc. Frank Welker voiced a teenage version of Mr. Spacely in the A Jetson Christmas Carol and Jeff Bergman voiced Spacely in some scenes in Jetsons: The Movie after Blanc's death, as Blanc died during the production of Jetsons: The Movie. Spacely is CEO of Spacely Space Sprockets, Inc and his main rival is W.C. Cogswell, who is the CEO of Cogswell Cogs. Mostly he usually bosses and always threatened to fire George Jetson. At the end of the episode he always rehires him. The only reason why he always re-hires, no one can RUDI computer but George. Despite of his grumpiness, he has shown to be kind-hearted in some episodes. Acts Of Kindness * In Rosey The Robot: After he had a Pineapple upside-down cake dumped on top of his head by Rosey, he fired George, later on he called to apologize for having a big mouth, he wants him back at work tomorrow, and giving him a salary also he wants to do the dinner again at George's house if it's fine by Rosey. * In Jetsons Night Out: He had a spare ticket for the football game on that night and he decided to take George out just to make up for his lateness. * In The Good Little Scouts: He decided to give George an overnight camping vacation for the weekend with his son Elroy to get away from work, and he'll pay all of the expenses. After his son Arthur told everything about what they did when they got lost, George gave Arthur a lot of confidence to survive, so tomorrow he'll talk to him about the early vacation he wanted for his family. * In Elroy's TV Show: His wife Stella won't let him back in the house, unless their son Arthur is on TV. George decided to let Arthur take Elroy's place as the star, since he's been nice to him. He also decided to have his old job back and promises him with a nice, guaranteed no salary cut. * In Uniblab: He promised George, he was going to be the supervisor of Spacely Space Sprockets, but he wants to make things "easier" by buying a 5 million dollar robot called Uniblab to take George's replacement. After George and Henry dispose Uniblab, he offered him the supervisor's job and a big raise. * In Test Pilot: After George survived the tests while wearing the indestructible jacket, he had a new position for him as vice president in the banquet later on. While the jacket was washed in the washing machine it broke, unfortunately it wasn't washable, it should've been on dry-clean only. George ordered his family to return all the things they bought and headed to Cogswell Cogs for a job since their out of business. Cosmo decided to follow him for a job as well. * In Astro's Top Secret: After George tried to explain that Astro swallowed Elroy's toy space car which made him fly, he fired George, then Astro swallowed Elroy's oval computer which made him smart and he promoted him to vice president. * In The Little Man: After George accidentally got caught inside his new shrinking machine called the Minavac, he was shrinked down to six inches, and he had to think of a plan to get a part from Cogswell, so he allowed George to have the rest of the day off. * In Las Venus: He almost forgot that he promised George time off, after George got everything sorted out with Spacely and Gigi he promoted him to vice president. * In Miss Solar System: He tells George that he's going to be the assistant to the judge and explains to him that he's going to be the judge of the Miss Solar System contest. After he was caught by his wife Stella Spacely for being the mystery judge again, he decided to let George take his place as the mystery judge. * In A Jetson Christmas Carol: He gives presents to the Jetsons and found a doctor to make Astro feel better. Category:Characters Category:The Jetsons characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business man Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Anti heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Cartoon characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Hanna Barbera characters